Chapter 2
Inuyasha Resurrected is the 2nd chapter of the InuYasha manga. Synopsis *Kagome meets the newly awakened Inuyasha for the first time. *Inuyasha mistakes Kagome for Kikyō, the miko who bound him to the sacred tree. Kagome is chased by Mistress Centipede, who is seeking her to quench her thirst for the Sacred Jewel. *Mistress Centipede bites into Kagome's side, and the Shikon no Tama comes out of Kagome's body. *Kagome is trapped by Mistress Centipede. Kagome reluctantly agrees to release Inuyasha, and Inuyasha kills the centipede. Inuyasha then threatens Kagome to hand over the Shikon no Tama or he'll kill her. Summary *Kagome continues to run away from Mistress Centipede, who keeps demanding she give the Shikon no Tama to her. Kagome exclaims that she doesn't have it. The yōkai lunges at her and makes Kagome trip. She lands in front of the Sacred Tree that Inuyasha is bound to and Inuyasha calls out to Kagome who he thinks is Kikyo. Kagome is confused by this. The villagers arrive and shoot arrows at Mistress Centipede, and Kagome is relieved, thinking she is saved. Inuyasha remarks that he's disappointed, asking why she's wasting her time on a second rate demon when she could finish it off like he did to her, calling her Kikyō. Kagome clarifies that she doesn't know who Kikyō is; "My name is Kagome! Ka... Go.. Me!" Inuyasha suddenly looks disinterested, realizing she isn't Kikyō after all, saying "I'm a fool... After all, Kikyō looked intelligent, and pretty." Much to Kagome's annoyance. *Mistress Centipede grabs hold of Kagome and Kagome holds onto Inuyasha's hair, yelling at Mistress Centipede to let her go. Kaede looks on in horror, seeing Inuyasha has awakened, as the seal was never meant to be broken. Mistress Centipede says she wants the Sacred Jewel, and that she will devour Kagome, jewel and all, to get it. The mention of the jewel piques Inuyasha's interest. Kagome pushes out her hand, using another sacred blast to blow off the demon's arms, the same power she used in the well. Kagome is surprised at herself and wonders how she did it. * Angered by this, Mistress Centipede attacks Kagome and bites into the side of her stomach. The Sacred Jewel bursts out of Kagome's body, to her surprise, and falls to the ground; everyone in the vicinity stares in shock at Kagome and the jewel. Kagome is about to grab the jewel when Inuyasha declares that the jewel is his and to hand it over to him. Before she can react, Mistress Centipede traps Kagome up against the Sacred Tree and taunts Inuyasha about being a weak hanyō that has no power. *Much to everyone's dismay, the centipede swallows the jewel and begins the transformation into a much more powerful demon. Mistress Centipede begins using more force to crush Kagome up against the tree. Inuyasha asks Kagome if she can pull out the arrow that is binding him to the Sacred Tree. Kaede tells Kagome not to pull out the arrow and free him. Inuyasha yells at Kaede, saying that if Kagome doesn't free him they're all going to die. He then proceeds to ask Kagome if she wants to die. Kagome isn't sure who to trust, but, not wanting to die, she pulls out the arrow and frees Inuyasha. *Inuyasha, happy to be free of his confinement, takes on Mistress Centipede. He kills her with one strike of his Sankon Tessō. The villagers and Kagome look on in amazement at Inuyasha's power. Kagome becomes disgusted at one of the limbs of Mistress Centipede which is still moving. Kaede comes over to Kagome and tells her to find the glowing flesh that hides the Sacred Jewel, or the demon will keep on reviving. Kagome, when she realizes that Kaede isn't joking, finds the jewel and takes it out of the centipede's flesh. Kagome looks at the Shikon no Tama. "You're telling me this "Jewel of Four Souls" , gives power to demons...?" *Inuyasha tells her she's right and says that it's something that is useless to mortals. He says unless Kagome gives him the Sacred Jewel, she will become a victim to his claws. Kagome stares at him with utter confusion. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kagome Higurashi *Inuyasha *Kaede *Mistress Centipede Notes *This is the last chapter Kagome is seen using a sacred blast. ca:Capítol 2 zh:第二章 es:Capítulo 2 vi:Chương 2 Category:Chapters